In the motor vehicle industry, currently high line vehicles are specified to have covered bolsters while low line vehicles are specified to have uncovered bolsters. Both high line and low line vehicles bolsters are generally specified to be of the same geometry. The low line vehicles utilize HPIM uncovered parts and the high line vehicles utilize LPIM covered parts. This has been a problem in the industry because it has been necessary to have separate tools for the low line and high line vehicles, even though they may be of the same geometry.
If a LPIM tool is used in making HPIM uncovered parts, then the molten plastic will vent from the unfilled shut-off edge. This venting will ultimately defeat the molding process. This invention solves that problem by utilizing a lifter that allows for both low pressure and high pressure injection molding from the same tool without having the problem of molten plastic vent from the unfilled shut-off edge.